


Heartbeat

by 8BitSkeleton



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam needs this sometimes, and Lawrence can't help but oblige the way Adam's nose wrinkles with embarrassment when he asks to "Not be in control for a while. Please, Lawrence?"</p><p>It doesn't happen often, but when it does, it's the highlight of Lawrence's day. No, the highlight of his week, now that he thinks about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i suck at summaries?
> 
> i've filled my smut quota for the next three years with this

From the moment he and Lawrence got into his car, Adam felt the electricity between them, felt something blooming from his stomach that gave way to nervous butterflies. 

They get up to their apartment (It’s their apartment now, theirs. Adam still rolls the words around in his head from time to time, like he can’t believe it) and Lawrence has already asked him on the way up the elevator, _Is it okay? Do you still want to do this? This will be an intense scene._

Adam gulped, said, _Yes._

The door closes behind them quietly. Lawrence drops his things on their table, takes Adam’s things and drops them off as well. 

Adam doesn’t realize he hasn’t moved until Lawrence speaks his first command. 

“Adam. Kneel.” 

Adam swallows hard and obeys, sinking to his knees with a dizzying headrush. He lays his hands on his thighs and turns an attentive gaze at Lawrence, his pupils wide already, kicking off the evening with a bang. 

Lawrence takes a step forward, bringing his body into Adam’s space. Adam tilts his head up, still paying rapt attention even though Lawrence hasn’t said anything else. Lawrence’s eyes seem to soften behind his glasses before he moves his hand slowly into Adam’s field of view first, then onto his face. 

He grabs Adam’s chin, bracketing his cheeks, to keep him steady. Adam’s breath is coming out in gasps as Lawrence manhandles him. He feels himself twitch in his jeans, already half hard. 

Lawrence smiles, moves his middle and index fingers from Adam’s cheek to the corner of his mouth. Adam’s eyes flutter, he licks his lips. 

Lawrence rests his index finger on Adam’s lips, testing the waters. Adam’s eyes close proper, his tongue pushing past his lips and chasing after Lawrence’s finger as the other man pulls it away. 

“This what you want?” Lawrence asks, voice already low. Adam whines in affirmation. 

Lawrence lets the lack of words slide, he’s is in a good mood. He brings his finger back to Adam’s lips, lets Adam bring it into his mouth only using his tongue. Lawrence mutes his gasp as Adam’s tongue works around his finger fast and sloppy and so incredibly _eager_. Adam lets out little glad noises while he works Lawrence’s finger, laving it with twists of his tongue and pushing it around in his mouth, biting it lightly on every other swipe. 

Lawrence decides then to finally take control of the situation. He starts by moving his finger in and out of the suction Adam creates with his cheeks, going slowly as he moves his finger over Adam’s warm tongue, venturing deeper and into Adam’s mouth. Lawrence hooks his finger into Adam’s cheek and tugs; it makes Adam break the seal of his mouth, makes him choke on a moan. 

Lawrence gets his middle finger into Adam’s mouth then, and he uses his two fingers to feel along the insides of Adam’s cheeks, to stretch them out. Adam grabs Lawrence’s wrist desperately, his mouth hanging open and watering already. 

“Fuck, you love this,” Lawrence states, his voice already tinged with dominance. “You love having your mouth stretched wide like this. You’re slobbering already and you haven’t even taken my cock yet.” 

Adam whines. Lawrence ignores the broken _Please._

“I bet if I took my cock out now and put it in your mouth you’d take it. You’d take my fingers and my cock stretching out that pretty little mouth of yours.” 

Adam adjusts his grip on Lawrence’s wrist, gives a more desperate noise, a more desperate _Please_ , around Lawrence’s fingers. 

Lawrence smiles, retracts his fingers slowly, feels Adam resist against it. He has to vocalize it, say in his clearest voice: “Adam. Let go.” 

Adam lets go of his wrist. He’s left kneeling on floor in front of Lawrence, arms limp at his sides, mouth glossy with spit, eyes dark, erection prominent against his jeans. 

Lawrence tuts. “What’s this?” He asks as he brings his foot to Adam’s crotch. Adam chokes on his inhale. 

“Does this…” Lawrence applies pressure to the outline of Adam’s cock, “make you feel good? Me stepping on you like you’re not worthy of my hands?” 

Adam’s breaths are becoming shallower as Lawrence talks, and when Lawrence pulls away completely, Adam almost curls in on himself with a sob. 

“I asked you a question, I demand an answer.” Lawrence enunciates it so clearly, there could be no mistaking the words. 

Adam licks his lips before he speaks, tries not to notice how wrecked his voice is already, “Yes, sir, it feels good when you step on me, sir.” 

“Yeah, I thought so.” Lawrence rasps back. He brings his foot back to Adam’s crotch. Adam clenches his fists to stop himself from grinding up to the pressure. 

“Go ahead, baby.” Lawrence assures him, stroking a hand through Adam’s hair. “Know you want to.” 

Adam whines and his hands fly to Lawrence’s thigh, holding onto it fiercely as he starts giving desperate little thrusts into the pressure Lawrence’s foot provides. 

“That’s it,” Lawrence purrs while Adam moves, stroking a hand through Adam’s hair tenderly. “Good boy. You’re doing so good.” 

Adam does sob then, exhales it between his panting, and he feels so desperate and _humiliated_ and helpless— 

Lawrence grabs his chin again, tilts his head up so Adam can see his eyes. “Hey,” Lawrence calls to him. “Adam. You can stop. You’ve been good. You can go to the bedroom now.” 

Adam lets go of Lawrence’s thigh and waits until Lawrence steps away before he moves. 

When Adam gets up, he notices how his knees hurt and his erection digs into the fabric of his underwear, into the rough material of his jeans. 

He licks his lips and spares a glance at Lawrence as he adjusts himself in his underwear. Lawrence looks at him with the ghost of a smile on his lips, looking wholly proud and awed at his existence. Adam swallows hard and turns towards the bedroom, feels Lawrence trailing close behind him. He resists the urge to stop and lean into Lawrence’s chest, knows Lawrence wouldn’t take too kindly to that now, and he pushes the door to their bedroom open. 

Adam stops at the entrance. So does Lawrence; he presses his body against Adam’s back, ghosts a kiss along Adam’s neck, and murmurs an order to him, another order that makes Adam’s knees weak. 

“I want you to strip for me. Adam, I want you to get naked and go lay on the bed for me. Can you do that, baby?” 

Adam shudders at the petname, feels Lawrence’s erection press against his ass, feels Lawrence not-so-subtly grind up to him— 

“Yes, sir. I can do that, sir.” Adam peels himself away from Lawrence, in full _I must obey_ mode. 

He toes off his shoes, his socks; unbuttons his pants and makes quick work of both them and his underwear; slips off his shirt. He crawls onto the bed on all fours, hears Lawrence’s soft _Damn_ , and lays down on his back on the pillows. 

When Adam looks at Lawrence, Lawrence has that soft, fond smile back on his face. 

Adam blinks and the look is gone, replaced by a stony determination that makes Adam’s stomach flip. Lawrence moves towards him. 

Lawrence says, “Close your eyes.” Adam follows his order. 

Even before Lawrence touches him, Adam reacts. Adam feels the bed dip as Lawrence sits on the edge of it, to his right. Though his eyes are closed, he feels Lawrence ghosting his fingertips over Adam’s bare thighs, up his hips, to his collarbone. 

“Touch yourself,” Lawrence says. 

Adam makes a small, questioning noise at the back of his throat. 

“Touch yourself,” Lawrence repeats. “Go on.” 

Adam brings a hand to his dick. He starts off slow, holding his breath and moving his hand as if he was teasing himself. He feels Lawrence’s fingers at his thighs again, this time gripping hard enough to leave a mark. 

Adam soon realizes he needs more help here, he retracts his hand to spit on it, but Lawrence intercepts it, seems to read his mind, “Allow me.” 

Lawrence dribbles spit into Adam’s hand. Adam gasps at the feeling, feels his cock give an interested twitch. As soon as Lawrence lets go of his hand, Adam brings it back down, moaning at the change of slickness in his hand. He moves his hand faster now, giving little thrusts into the circle of his fingers, feeling the precum bead on his tip. His breath stutters, he feels Lawrence’s hand tighten on his thigh. 

“Adam,” He hears a waver in Lawrence’s voice. “Are you close?” 

Adam’s hand speeds up involuntarily. He can feel the coil in his stomach tighten, the pleasure build up—He swallows and gasps out a “ _Yes_.” 

Lawrence says, “Stop.” 

Adam gasps brokenly on an inhale and brings his stuttering hips down, makes a conscious effort to _Stop._

Adam retracts his hand and almost sobs. His dick throbs at the negligence, and his hips are still trying to find release, giving short thrusts off the bed and grinding into the mattress below him. 

Lawrence’s hand moves from Adam’s thigh to his hip, stilling all movements. “ _Good boy_.” Lawrence praises him. Adam preens under the praise, tries to focus on his breathing. 

Adam feels Lawrence trail his hand from Adam’s hip to his arm. “I’m still here, I won’t leave the room.” 

Adam trusts him, even as his presence leaves the bed, leaves him feeling cold. Adam hears the drawers of the side tables open and close, hears the jingling of a belt. He feels Lawrence’s weight on the bed again, steadying him. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” 

Adam feels the soft, black blindfold they keep for occasions like this brush over his eyes. He swallows hard, feels his senses heighten as Lawrence adjusts the elastic band at the back of his head. 

“Green?” Lawrence asks. Adam nods, says “Green,” for good measure. 

Lawrence moves again. Adam feels him shift his weight from Adam’s right to the foot of the bed. Adam spreads his legs instinctively. 

Adam can practically _hear_ Lawrence’s smirk as he says, “Spreading your legs already and I haven’t even asked it yet. What a goddamn,” Adam hears the click of a cap, “Slut. Maybe I should leave you like this, blindfolded and leaking onto your stomach, see if you’re still as eager then.” Adam feels a cold finger at his entrance. It circles him slowly; he swallows hard at the ghost of pleasure and brings his knees up to his chest. 

“Fuck,” he hears Lawrence curse before he continues. “Bet you’d be even more eager if I left you here.” Lawrence’s finger finally slides in, slowly, in stages. “Bet you’d be _that much more_ willing to please me. To let me come down your throat,” he thrusts his finger in, “come over your face,” he angles his finger, “inside your pretty little hole,” he brushes past Adam’s prostate, only barely. 

Adam gives a full body shiver, inhales with a dry mouth, and mumbles out another broken plea. He feels Lawrence thump his head down on the back of his thigh, feels Lawrence’s exhale as he chuckles. 

“Oh, Adam.” Lawrence tries again, twisting his finger slowly and looking for _that spot_ again, “Remember who’s in charge here.” 

Adam inhales sharply, the noise breaking off into a soft _Oh,_ as Lawrence finds his prostate. Adam feels Lawrence smile into the kiss he drops on the back of Adam’s thigh, finger moving against the spot, and Adam melts, shakes, moans. 

“Tell me when you’re close,” Lawrence orders. 

“Y-yes, sir,” Adam manages. He feels a hot coil start up in his stomach, feels his cock twitch against his stomach, feels it leaking freely at Lawrence’s ministrations. Adam’s chest heaves. The pleasure feels like just this side of _too much,_ feels like he’s stepped off a cliff and the gravity doesn’t work but he’s still expecting to fall— 

His balls tighten, and his lungs feel like they’re not getting enough air. 

“‘M close, Lawrence— I–I’m,” 

Lawrence shushes him and clamps his fingers around the base of Adam’s dick. Adam lets out a sob, feels Lawrence’s finger at his prostate stop abruptly. 

Tears spring at the corners of Adam’s eyes; they’re absorbed immediately by the satin of the blindfold. He lowers his legs, bracketing Lawrence between them. 

Adam sniffles and feels Lawrence’s hands retract from his lower body completely and trail up his sides. Following Lawrence’s hands are lips, pressing dry kisses to every spot he can, up Adam’s stomach, chest, neck, deftly avoiding his now-purpling erection. Lawrence’s weight settles at his left side. 

“You are doing so good, Adam.” Lawrence praises again, now kissing at Adam’s cheek. “You are such a good boy. My baby boy.” 

Adam furrows his brow, trying to swallow on a dry mouth. His tongue feels like sandpaper, and he feels empty without Lawrence stretching him out; his hips keep moving of their own accord, giving small desperate thrusts in search of release. Adam clenches his hands on the sheets underneath him, tries to stop the whine that escapes him anyway. 

Lawrence chuckles darkly at the noise. 

“God, Adam. You look so good right now. Blindfolded and desperate and so _obedient._ If I had you suck me off and I just stuck a plug in you, had you like that for the rest of the night, would you do it? I bet you would. You’re so good, Adam. So good for me.” 

Adam throws his head back and pants, licks his dry lips with a dry tongue. He takes a second, getting his bearings after being taken apart and not even being done with yet— 

“Yes, s-sir. I would do that for you, sir.” 

Lawrence’s breathing at Adam’s ear stops for a full second. After Lawrence gets his breath back, a beat passes where neither of them move. Adam feels himself backing off from the edge of orgasm slowly, in stages. 

Then, Lawrence moves. His presence leaves Adam’s side and returns as he adjusts himself between Adam’s legs again. Adam hears him fumbling around the covers again, hears the _snap_ of a cap opening and closing again— 

“I’m going to stretch you, Adam, and then I’m going to fuck you, and you are going to inform me of when you’re close so I can stop. And you will not be allowed to come unless I say so.” 

Adam feels as if he’s been taken from 60 to zero to sixty again. There’s a rush of blood to his head and to his dick, and his erection is starting to hurt, but he doesn’t want this to end, doesn’t want Lawrence to stop— 

“I understand, sir.” 

Lawrence slips two fingers in this time. He takes it slow and methodical, like he always does when he’s stretching Adam out. Adam focuses on relaxing. He bends his knees again and feels Lawrence’s free hand rest on the back of his right thigh, feels it push him into the position Lawrence wants him in; one leg bent to his stomach, one leg bent on the bed. Lawrence kisses the inside of Adam’s thigh, smooths it over with his thumb, makes Adam shiver, full body. 

Lawrence barely gets his third finger in before Adam is pleading for more. He just wants Lawrence to fuck him— 

“Please,” he pants out, “Just want you inside me—” 

Lawrence sighs happily and retracts his fingers, “Okay baby, I’ll give you what you want.” 

Adam hears rustling, hears Lawrence’s breath hitch for a second before he feels a hand at his hip. 

“Turn over,” Lawrence half-demands, his tone going soft already. 

Adam rolls over, pushing his hips up and grabbing a pillow to rest his head on. His breath speeds up with anticipation. One of Lawrence’s hands grab his hips, pulling him up where he wants him. Adam feels the head of Lawrence’s dick at his entrance, he pushes back in Lawrence’s grip and he feels Lawrence obey _him_ for the first time that night. 

“Here you go, baby,” Lawrence says as he slides in slowly, “Here’s what you wanted.” 

Adam melts. He gives a helpless sort of strung out moan at the stretch, at the push-pull of it all. He gulps, breaths coming in pants, and moans again as Lawrence bottoms out. He hears Lawrence hiss as he gives a shallow thrust. 

“Fuck,” Lawrence breathes. His hands are gripping Adam’s hips so hard it stings. “Fuck. Fuck, Adam. You feel so good.” 

Adam moans again, softer this time. He hears Lawrence take a deep breath before he pulls out halfway and pushes back in. Lawrence groans earnestly and starts up a rhythm, pulling Adam along with his body to create a fluid movement that leaves Adam gripping the pillow hard and giving a half moan every time Lawrence moves inside him. 

The pace Lawrence sets is brutal; it leaves Adam whining with how slow it feels, how Lawrence is taking him apart again with the steady movement of their hips in tandem. Adam turns his head to the side, tries to catch his breath and wet his lips before he speaks. 

His voice is wrecked and dry when he asks, “C-can I mo-move, sir?” 

Lawrence’s moan sounds raw as he pushes into Adam a bit harder. “Yes, baby, you can move. Fuck yourself on my cock, show me how much you want to come.” 

Adam whines, groans, and starts moving back onto Lawrence’s dick, bringing his hips back and forth, meeting Lawrence halfway with his movements, and he feels his own dick leaking precum onto the sheets underneath him steadily, too far gone to care. Lawrence slips a hand up Adam’s back, which is slick with sweat, and keeps going. Lawrence stops for a second, but Adam doesn’t. He leans over Adam’s back and finds the blindfold’s elastic; he slips it off, and Adam, too gone to care, only gives a whimpered sound of protest. He keeps his eyes closed, keeps fucking back onto Lawrence’s cock, moving erratically, desperately. 

Lawrence’s words are low and breathless, almost stuttered. “God, Adam, you’re such a good boy. The way you take my cock like this, like it’s your job, like you can’t think of anything better to do—” He breaks off with a hiss, and Adam feels his fingers on his face again. He seeks them out with his mouth on instinct, brings them in with his tongue and sucks around them. 

“Fuck,” Lawrence says, all dominance gone from his tone. 

Adam moves his hips almost in rhythm with his tongue, and when Lawrence shifts into a more comfortable position and pushes back in— 

Adam clenches his hands into the pillow as his eyes fly open and he moans, deep from his chest. 

“I—I’m close,” Adam means to say around Lawrence’s fingers. Lawrence retracts his fingers, sets the wet digits back on Adam’s hip. He is only giving the barest of efforts, letting Adam fuck himself on his cock and only giving a shallow thrust to meet him every so often. 

“What was that, baby?” 

“I’m close!” Adam all but yells with a hoarse throat. He feels the sweat rolling off him in beads, feels his muscles tighten again, feels tears spring in his eyes from how _intense_ this feels, how good it is, oh god he’s too far gone but Lawrence hasn’t given him permission, yet can’t stop can’t stop _can’t stop_ — 

Lawrence moves a deft hand to the base of Adam’s dick again pressing hard and containing his orgasm once more. 

Adam bursts into tears then and there, full with wracking sobs and sniffles. 

Lawrence shushes him. “Baby, it’s okay. I’m going to let you come. Just a bit longer, alright? Just a bit more, can you do that?” 

Adam gasps in a broken breath, can’t stop the tears. “Y-yes-s, si-sir.” 

Lawrence stops all movement, removes his hand from Adam. “Okay,” he says, in the most soothing voice he can manage. “Okay, I just wanted to see if you could be good for me, baby.” 

Lawrence starts fucking him again, no holds barred, no tricks now. He fucks into Adam deep and hard, the sound of their skin slapping sounds obscene to Adam’s ears, he’s almost embarrassed by it. Adam can hear how Lawrence’s breaths stutter between Adam’s own sobs, can tell how much this is affecting Lawrence, too. 

“You can come now,” Lawrence pants out. “You can come.” 

Lawrence lays a gentle hand on Adam’s sensitive cock and isn’t even done with the first stroke before Adam inhales deeply and raggedly, curls in on himself, and cums. Adam shakes apart, tears slowing on his face, and orgasm raking over him like an avalanche, leaving him feeling cold yet warm, and sensitive all over. He feels as if his lungs are going to explode, and he lets out a silent scream as his dick twitches in Lawrence’s hold, streaming out cum onto the already stained sheets below. His eyes roll back into his head and he almost whites out with the intensity of the feeling, back arching and knuckles going white on the pillow he’s gripping. 

He comes back to himself and feels the tears drying on his face, feels Lawrence panting over him as he, too, cums, emptying himself into Adam with a startled groan of Adam’s name. 

Adam feels boneless now, exhausted. Lawrence stays put for a moment, regaining his breath, and Adam is almost asleep when Lawrence does move. 

Lawrence pulls out of Adam and, with a strong grip on his hips, manhandles him away from the wet spot underneath him and onto the dry part of the sheets. Adam keeps his eyes closed, even as Lawrence moves away. He hears their bedroom door opening and closing, hears Lawrence come back in and hears him make a dissatisfied noise at the back of his throat before something thumps on the bed. Adam cracks an eye and sees a towel laid over where he assumes the cum stain was. He’s about to make a quip about stiff sheets when the shivers start. 

Adam opens and closes his mouth three times, no words coming out, and his wide eyes seek out Lawrence, who is sitting next to him naked, his soft eyes and softer hands landing on Adam’s face. Lawrence pulls him in. 

“It’s okay, Adam, I’m here, you’re okay.” Adam’s trembling hands clutch onto Lawrence’s shoulders, and Adam curls into Lawrence’s neck. He feels tears threaten at his eyes again, and wills them away. 

“Hey, Adam, c’mere, drink some water.” Lawrence reaches for the bottle he fetched when he got the towel. “It’s good for you, you need to drink this.” It takes some coaxing but Adam comes out of Lawrence’s neck and settles to his side, Lawrence’s arms making a protective circle around him as he drinks the water slowly. 

It takes a while for the sub drop to subside but Lawrence stays with him, rubbing comforting patterns into his arms and back. 

After a while, Lawrence kisses Adam’s head and, in a soft voice asks, “You okay?” 

Adam nods, clears his throat. “I am.” There’s a beat of hesitance. “Thank you.” 

Lawrence looks at him like he hung the moon. “I’m here for you, Adam.” 

Adam feels a smile blooming at his lips. “I know,” he says. 

Lawrence kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> [here's my tumblr if ur into that](http://shiphaus.co.vu/)


End file.
